Novum Coeptum
by SiriMione
Summary: Wizarding world was always familiar to Hermione Granger, especially Sirius Black. In her last year in Hogwarts, she learns the reason... Not always the time travels is to past; sometimes it is to future.
1. Chapter 1

The library hadn't changed through the years. It was still the largest room of the castle that it belonged, Hogwarts. Everything was dark and old. The bookcases, which were put in the library when Hogwarts accepted its first students, were so high that they touched the ceiling, which were as high as a giant. There were probably thousands of books about everything that someone can think of; Quidditch, the Dark Arts, Magical Creatures, and even Muggle books, which were added recently, after the Second Wizard War; where muggles and pureblooded wizards were declared as equals; technically, of course. It was hard to change opinions within a day; but the Minister of Magic was hopeful that everything would be fine, with time and with the new generation who took a great part in the war; especially three young adults: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Even though the library in Hogwarts didn't change, the lives of these three people did and it was not easy whose live changed more. After losing the last person that he could call as family, which was Remus Lupin, everyone thought that Harry Potter would suffer a great depression, but they were mistaken. He wasn't on cloud nine, for sure; but when the biggest threat of his life was gone, and he was no longer The-Boy-Who-Lived, even though the media still called him that, he was reborn. How couldn't he be, it was his change to be a normal person and to do whatever he wanted to do; without someone who was there to protect him. He was, also, happy for this; people were not going to die to protect him anymore.

Ronald Weasley and his family were announced as heroes and Dumbledore was generous enough to help them, economically. At first, they didn't want to accept it, they were proud people; but Dumbledore insisted. The Burrow was too small to live in, most of their clothes, which was not a lot, was destroyed in the war along with the corps in their garden. And, also this was a way to thank them for their help in the war. Eventually they had to accept. Money didn't change them, well not all of them. Wearing the clothes once his brothers owned, getting humiliated by others, like Draco Malfoy, and getting the money suddenly changed Ronald Weasley. He didn't think when he bought, he just bought to buy something. When he saw that his money was getting less and less every day, he searched for an easy way to increase his money. One of these days, he learned about gambling, and flew to Las Vegas with his broom. However it is another story, which can be told in another time.

Hermione Granger was the only one among her friends, to return Hogwarts to complete her education. After the war, many departments of the Ministry actually sent her acceptance letters; even before she applied. However, she denied them kindly, she had to complete her education.

From outside, she remained as the same girl that she was before the war; hard-working, friendly, brave and loyal; but something inside her died after seeing the rivers of blood, the bodies of the dead and of course the murderers, like her; or she thought. To be honest, the wizarding world was always familiar to Hermione Granger. On her 11th birthday, she knew something special was going on, but she couldn't put her finger on it. When she saw the owl before she could put out the candles on her birthday cake, she had actually yelled that it was her Hogwarts' letter. She had no idea how she knew it, it was like something inside her knew that it was going to come, for eleven years.

Yes, she liked to read books; especially about the magic; but she had a feeling that she had learned all of the information before. At her years in Hogwarts, people always thought that she knew everything because she studied hard, and she did still study, but every answer came to her as an impulse. She had thought that she had learned so well, but one day Professor Snape asked something that she hadn't read about before, and she had known the answer. It was like she had learned all these stuff before.

The first day that she saw Sirius Black was interesting, as well. She was walking down the Diagon Alley with her parents, and there was a man, who was hanging something on the wall, a wanted post. She didn't need to read the name to know who it was. Even though it was a normal picture, his eyes were piercing her soul and she could have sworn that she had seen this man somewhere before. It wasn't in the text books, she was sure, because she hadn't read any books about the near future of the wizarding world. The very same year, when she and her friends entered the compartment, where the professor was sleeping at, she immediately knew that it was Remus Lupin. Thank Merlin that there was a name tag on his suitcase, otherwise she wasn't going to be able to explain it to Ronald.

Years passed and she didn't really thought about any of these, even when Sirius Black died, even though she knew that she was sadder than she should have been.

There was a young lady, with messy brown hair and eyes that matched with the hair color, at the far end of the library. She was sitting on a really comfortable looking, ugly green chair; next to the window. There was a hard covered, brown book in her hand, open; but she wasn't reading it, she was looking at the fireplace that was in front of her, waiting for something that could never happen. She was waiting for his figure to pop out of there, to have chitchat with her, again.

The library was darker than usual, how couldn't it be? It was the last day of the school year, her last day in Hogwarts. That night there was a huge graduation ball, with lots of guests and of course, with food. You may thought that she may want to go, since she missed her last one, but no; she didn't. There was no reason to be there, her real friends were not able to come, since the dead couldn't come back to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

In the far end of the library, sat a young man. If you didn't know him, you wouldn't call him young. He wasn't always like this. Even when he had problems with his family, he was alive. However for the last year, the wind of change crashed into his soul and …His long, black hair -which was usually kept in a ponytail- started to whiten. Wrinkles had started to form up in his face and his beard was messy. However, it was his eyes that changed everything. They weren't as lively as an eighteen-year-old's eyes. His grey irises were dull, like a building and held only one thing; no, it wasn't joy nor excitement as it should have been. It was fear.

The library was deserted, even Madam Pince wasn't there. Why should she be there, it was the last day of the term. Maybe it was the only day that he shouldn't have been in the library, because he was going to graduate in the evening. He should be with his friends, in the garden, near the lake or even maybe in Forbidden Forest, celebrating, drinking, laughing or maybe crying, like the others. However, he was in the library, searching desperately. There were tons of books in front of him; thick and thin, old and new…

He was too focused in his search to hear the library's door opening. He was too focused to hear the footsteps that were getting closer to him. He was too lost in his research to realize that there was something, standing behind himm

His lack of attention to his surroundings gave time to the person behind him, to examine him. The person who was behind him didn't have to look for what he was searching for, he knew it by heart. For the whole year, the person in front of him, his friend, was searching for the same thing; since he got together with his girlfriend. He knew that it was hard for his friend and he wanted to protect his girlfriend, but was this really the way?

"You know, I never approved your obsession with time, Sirius."

Sirius didn't move in his seat and he continued to search.

"No one asked for your approval, Remus," he answered sharply.

"Tsk tsk tsk," said Remus and continued, "If you continue to be this cheeky, I may never help you."

As soon as Remus' words left his mouth; Sirius sat up, closed the book that was in front of him in one movement and looked at Remus. He didn't know whether Remus was bluffing.

"How do you know what I was searching for?" asked Sirius as he got up, towering Remus.

"If I were you, I would be more careful," said Remus, "You may have thought that you hid everything well, but certainly you didn't."

Sirius began to panic. He knew what he was searching for was not moral, or even legal. And he knew that Remus always followed the rules, no matter what.

"What if he tells Dumbledore," thought Sirius, "I will definitely go to Akzaban!"

"No need to panic, mate. Like I told you, I can help you," said Remus.

"How? How can you help me?" asked Sirius, "I have been searching for it for weeks and know you tell me that you knew it all along?"

Remus sighed, he knew Sirius was impulsive and always jumped in to conclusions but it was starting to frustrate him.

"I never told you that I knew it from the start," hissed Remus, "I just told you that I knew it. Anyway, this doesn't matter now, are you going to listen to me or not?"

Sirius nodded and Remus sat next to him, explaining him what he needed to know. As Remus talked, Sirius' face lit up and a smile formed up in his face…


End file.
